24 Hours
by bugenhagen
Summary: NOT FINISHING.
1. Hour 24 pt 1

**Hour 24**

For most people, when this kind of thing happens to them, they end up dead somewhere, never to be found. Somehow, I managed to escape that fate with just some minor cuts and bruises. I can't say the same for him.

All I could do was stare at his face. His beautiful face, now swollen and bruised. It didn't matter to me though. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for that face.

That face saving me.

I am grateful for everything that he has done for me in the past 24 hours. He's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I owe him my life. If he still has one left.

All I have left to do is wait for the doctors to come in and tell me the results. I don't think I would be able to live with myself, knowing that his life has to be altered, just so I could live.

"Ms. Harrison, I've got some good news and bad news," the doctor said when he walked in.

The last thing I wanted to hear was bad news. Bad news would mean I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Good news first," I said.

"The good news is, there was no internal damage, and you two are both alive and well," the doctor said.

I let out a sigh of relief. We were both okay. I could live with myself.

"And the bad?" I asked.

"The bad news is, if he doesn't wake up in the next day, he may not ever wake up," the doctor said.

His words echoed through my head. _He may not ever wake up._ I would never be able to hear his childish laughter. Listen to his stupid jokes. Play in the rain. Ever again.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He's a doctor, of course he's sure.

"It would turn out to be one of those medical miracles," the doctor said, walking out. I held back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I needed to be strong. For the both of us.

I made sure I was able to maintain my balance and walked over to his bed. Aside from the bruises under his eye, he still looked the same. He looked peaceful.

It was getting harder and harder with each passing second to not cry. I tried to think that he was just sleeping. And that he would wake up in a few hours.

I climbed into the hospital bed with him and rested my head on his pillow.

"You have to wake up. For me, and for you," I said. I stroked his face. It still felt warm. He was still alive. That's all the reassurance I needed.

"I've already had my miracle, now you need yours," I said, kissing his cheek.

What I wouldn't give for a sign of him waking up right then. Anything to let me know he was okay. And he could hear me.

"I love you too much for you to not wake up," I said. For some reason, I felt like he could hear me.

"I want to be your Mrs. Spiederman," I said, smiling. I let the first tear fall and that was all that was needed to send me off into a fit of tears.

I looked at the ring that was on my finger and took it off. I never noticed how perfect it was. Even the inscription, it was perfect.

_Jude + Speeddude's forever and a day_

"Forever and a day," I said, slipping the ring onto his pinky finger. It was the only one that would fit. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off into a sweet slumber.

**Okay so this is part one of hour 24, but before I can finish it, I have to Tarantino it and start from the beginning. When it all went wrong. **


	2. Hour 1

**I'm glad I'm Tarantino-ing it too. Lol. And as soon as I post this, I will update Heart Doesn't Fit. I'm on a schedule. :)**

**Hour 1**

I loved this feeling. This feeling of being in love. Without a care in the world. No recording contracts, no studio time, no school, no people. Just me and him.

Of course, that could never happen. Nope, only in my dreams do those kinds of things happen.

"_Jude, wake up, breakfast is ready," _my mom said.

And of course, all the great dreams are interrupted.

"Can I just skip breakfast?" I mumbled. I never really liked it anyway. I never understood the point of it. The whole "it gives you energy for the rest of the day" garbage. I'm usually crashing by third period. Sleep deprived Jude isn't a happy Jude. Although, I would have to say, it's mostly my fault.

"No you can't, now get downstairs. Besides, Vin's here," my mom said. My ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"I'll be down in like ten minutes," I said. I hopped out of bed and threw on what I hoped was clean clothes. I probably should've sniffed them first but, I really didn't feel like it. I walked into the bathroom and tried to figure out what I could do with the mess that was on my head also known as my hair.

It was still a bit wet from my shower the night – well few hours ago. I had been on the phone with Speed until two in the morning, and then I took my shower before going to bed.

I didn't bother straightening my hair. Speed said he loved my "just rolled out of bed" look anyway. I just brushed my teeth and put on some mascara. I wasn't much of a makeup person, especially if I was just going to school, and then to the studio to record a song or two.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs into the kitchen, where my mother and Speed were eating.

"Are you going to the studio after school today?" mom my asked.

"Yeah, Tommy wants me to get as much done as possible, so I can get a break eventually," Jude said.

"That's good. And Vincent are you going too?" my mother asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said, giving her his charming Spiederman smile. That's why my mom loved him so much. He was so courteous and polite, not just to her, but to most adults. Everyone loved him.

"I wouldn't be able to sing without Speed," I said, smiling at him. He was the foundation to all of my songs. He was my rock, my support, my buttress. Buttress was his favorite word. Unlike other people, he actually knew the meaning of it. And that's what I loved the most about him.

"Alright, food done. We gotta go mom, see you after school," I said after I was done.

"Alright sweetie. I'm meeting with your father today, so if I'm not home when you get home, I'm probably strangling him," my mom said. Speed laughed and I rolled my eyes. He was _too_ charming.

"Well I'm off," I said, pulling Speed with me.

"You can't do that in front of her. She loves it when you do that. And she might try to steal you from me," I said, kissing him. I loved the sound he made whenever I kissed him. It was indescribable, but I loved it all the same.

"You know I love it when you do that," I said.

"As much as you love it when I do this?" he asked, kicking me in the butt. Yes, it was childish, but that was Speed. He was charming, sweet, and childish, all at once.

"Almost as much," I said. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to Jamie's house. Speed gave his usual door-bell ring and we waited for Jamie to come outside.

"Alright nana, they're here. I'll see you when I get home," we heard Jamie yell. Speed counted down the seconds until Jamie made it to the door, and as always, Speed was right.

"You're so predictable," Speed said.

"I'm the glue that keeps us together," Jamie said.

"You smell like glue," I joked. I heard Speed sniff the air.

"Dude, you do," Speed said, laughing. I leaned over and sniffed Jamie as well. He smelled like he was dipped into a bucket of Elmer's.

"That's wonderful," I said.

"Is it bad?" Jamie asked. He wasn't the most self-confident person ever.

"It kicks ass," Speed said.

"This is really weird. But whatever, I need to not be late today, I've got too many tardies racked up," I said. It wasn't my fault I was late to most of my classes. They were all across the school from each other. And I always got sidetracked along the way.

"Yeah, and detentions means you'll have to stay longer at the studio," Speed said.

"Exactly. So floor it," I said after I buckled my seat belt. Safety first!

We got to school in under three minutes, a new record for Jamie. Speed could've easily beaten it, but we let Jamie have his moment to shine.

"You want me to walk you to class?" Speed asked.

"You know what? I'm probably gonna stop at the counselor's first. So I'll see you in second period?" I said. He made puppy dog eyes at me, and I couldn't resist them.

"You can walk me to the counselor," I said.

"It's better than nothing," he said, lightly kissing me. PDA was not allowed during school, so we tried to keep it to a minimum during school hours. Plus, I was always being followed by some person, desperate to get a picture of Speed and me. All the tabloids think he's my boyfriend, but they had no proof. And we're not gonna make it easy for them.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Kyle and Wally. I'll see you two in class," Jamie said.

"Later Jamie!" I yelled. Speed made the walk to the counselor's officer painstakingly slow. It was almost as if he was trying to savor every moment we had together.

"I'll see you after this class," I said. He nodded and gave me a hug. I hated the look he got whenever we had to be separated. It made me feel all sad, but warm inside at the same time.

After my boring talk with my counselor, I began to stroll around the school. She gave me a pass to class, but of course she forgot to put the time on it. It was only the beginning of first period, and I didn't feel like going. So I could roam around as long as I wanted, without having to worry about getting in trouble.

I picked the wrong day to roam, I realized, after I woke up in a room I didn't recognize with a massive headache. I knew I was still at school, but I couldn't figure out where.

**Where's Jude? What happened to her?**

**Find out…After I update Heart Doesn't Fit. But for now, review!**


	3. Hour 2

**So according to my schedule, the next chappie of this story is due now. So I shall get to work on it.**

The massive headache and ringing in my ear did nothing in helping me figure out where I was. All it did was distract me from everything.

"Hey, she's waking up," I heard someone say. If I didn't know any better, I'd say had just been kidnapped.

Judging by the fact that my arms and legs were tied together, I knew I was.

"Hey Jude, how are ya?" someone asked. It had a man's voice, but there was a mask over its face. I knew the voice too, it was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm tied together, how the hell do you think I am?" I said.

"You don't talk back to me. Do it again and it'll be a slap in the face," he said.

"I talk back to who I feel like talking back to," I said, earning myself a smack on my face. At that moment, I didn't notice the pain. I just knew that I had to figure out where I was, and find a way out of there.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't harm her. We won't be able to get what we want if she's harmed," a woman's voice said. _Great, he has an accomplice. _

I looked around, but there wasn't much light coming in, which was weird considering it was still school time. Or at least, I hope it was still school. I didn't know how long I was out for, but it couldn't have been all day.

"I'm pretty sure her parents and Darius won't be willing to pay as much for an injured Jude than they would an alive and well Jude," the woman said.

How cliché. I get hit over the head on the way to class and I'm being held ransom. They could've at least done something cool, like strap me to a bomb or something. Even my kidnapping constitutes as an incredibly boring event.

"So Jude, which one of these people will answer their phone?" the man asked.

"Probably none of them. What time is it and I'll tell you," I said.

"Oh it's only 9:20. So which one of these people would answer the phone and comply with our demands?" the man asked.

"Don't tell her what time it is," the woman said.

I rolled my eyes. This had to be a joke. There was no way these two idiots were serious in kidnapping me. If they were, they were the worst kidnapers ever.

"No one cares about me enough to pay ransom," I said. It wasn't a complete lie. Darius and all the G Major execs would think it was a prank, so would my mom, so would Tommy, Sadie, Jamie, Kyle, and Wally. The only person that would even suspect that it's the truth is Speed. And that's only because he's never not in on a prank.

I sure as hell wasn't letting them get Spiederman involved.

"Jude, your phone's ringing. It says Spiederman. Who the hell is Spiederman," the man asked.

"Ugh, this dorky kid in my physics class," I lied. I thought I sounded pretty convincing.

"Then why is his number saved in here?" the woman asked. They were seriously the worst criminals ever. If I ever kidnapped someone, I wouldn't have been so nice.

"So I can see that it's him and not answer," I said.

"Hello?" the man asked. _Shit._

"Jude's kind of preoccupied at the moment. She's all tied up," the man said before laughing. I felt like I was in a really bad episode of Josie and the Pussycats.

"Alright, I'll tell her," he said, hanging up.

"Spiederman said to tell you that you have a test," the man said. I rolled my eyes. I was done trying to play it their way. It was time to play it mine.

"Hey, um I was wondering, if you have any water," I said.

"We don't but I'll call, uh someone, and ask them if being nice to you includes giving you water," the woman said. _Score. _If I got one of them to leave, not only would I be able to figure out where I was, I would be able to try to get out. I knew those judo lessons when I was younger would pay off.

"Hey, go get Harrison some water. We have to keep her happy so that when we make the phone call to her mom, she'll be willing to pay for a happy daughter," the woman said.

"Why do I have to go? What if she tries something?" the man said. _Merde_. They were ruining my plan.

"Find, you keep watch of her, and don't let her go," the woman said, leaving. When she opened the door, she let some light in, letting me know exactly where I was.

I shifted around in my ropes and realized the ones around my hand were loose. _Worst. Criminals. Ever._

He was doing a great job at watching me, playing games on his Crackberry. He didn't even notice that my hands were free and I was working on my feet.

By the time he looked up, I wasn't even in front of him.

"Shit, where'd she go?" he asked.

"Right here asshole," I said, kicking him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain as I grabbed my cell phone. It was only second period, the class I shared with Speed. Somehow I had to get out of there, and back to Speed without being caught again.

Just to be on the safe side, I kicked him again, to make sure he was down for real. And he was. I took off running before she could even get back. It never even crossed my mind to figure out who he was, or why they were doing this. All I knew is that I had to find Speed, and get the hell out of school.

By the time I made it to the class Speed and I shared, it was almost time for the bell to ring. I slipped into class and made up some lame excuse about having an important meeting with Darius, and they needed to see Speed too.

"What the hell is going on? Who was that who answered your phone earlier?" Speed asked.

"Speed, I'm going to need you to do something for me, and not ask questions. First, I need you to get Jamie's keys from him, and we need to go back to my house. I'll tell you everything when we get there," I said.

"Babe, what's going on?" he asked.

"I said don't ask any questions. We don't have time. And whatever you do, don't let me out of your sight," I said. He knew something was wrong, and he knew that I didn't want to tell him then, so he did as I told him. We ran to Jamie's class and got his keys from him. When we got in the car, he asked me again.

"What the hell is going on?" Speed asked.

"I can't explain it yet, I promise as soon as-" I said. I was distracted by the masked figure coming at the car at full speed.

"Vin hit it," I said.

"That's a person!" he exclaimed.

"Hit it, and I'll explain later, I promise," I said. He sighed and pressed on the gas. I screamed as the person rolled up the top of the car and down the back. Speed just continued driving, all the way to my house.

We jumped out and ran into my house, thankful that no one was home.

"You've got some serious explaining to do," he said. I sighed and started from the beginning, leaving out no detail.

**So how's this fic going so far? I love it and I hope you do too. **

**Coming next: New chapter of Heart Doesn't Fit, new chapter of Another Little White Lie, and the aftermath of Jude's busting out of her prison. She thought those two idiots were all she was up against. _She's wrong._**


	4. Hour 3

**Only 22 Hours to go after this.**

_Hour 3_

I had the feeling that it would be hard to believe. Hell if it didn't happen to me, I wouldn't believe it either.

"Are you serious?" Speed asked.

"I just told you to run over someone. You think I would be lying?" I said.

"I just, and they hit you?" Speed asked. I could tell by the sound of his voice, and the lack of complete sentences that he was about to cry. Speed crying is not a pretty sight.

This is the kid who spilled pudding on his clothes and laughed about it.

This is the kid who got chased and bitten by a dog…and laughed about it.

This is the guy, who only cries when something horrible happens. The last time was when his Grandma died.

I guess I ranked up there with Grams.

"Speed, babe, don't cry," I said.

"You could be dead right now," he said.

"Speed, I don't know what's going on today, but I know that if we're gonna beat it, I need you to not cry, alright?" I said. It was coming. I didn't want him to start.

"I almost lost you. I was worried about you missing the test, and you were almost killed," Speed said, crying. His crying set me off.

"Speed, you can never lose me. Those idiots don't know the first thing about kidnapping. That's how I got away. As long as we stick together, and you don't let me out of your sight, we can beat this. Now I'm gonna need to call someone, Tommy or something," I said as coherently as possible. It was hard to try to tell someone to stop crying when you were crying as well.

"Call the cops," Speed said.

"No, look. If you didn't believe me, who's to say they'll believe me," I said.

"I do believe you. It's just a little far-fetched," Speed said.

"Yeah so you expect the cops to believe me?" I asked.

"Well they should. Its their job," Speed said.

"Yes, but how often do you think people try and prank them in this town," I said. Our town wasn't filled with much crime. So people made up their own.

"Fine, call Tommy," Speed said, walking into the kitchen.

"Vin, don't do this," I said. He was trying to make me feel bad for not calling the police. And it was working.

"I'm like terrified of the thought of losing you. And you don't wanna call the cops yet? Why is my judgment as good as Tommy's?" Speed said.

"It's not that. I just think I should call Tommy first. Please, let me do this? Because if I call the cops, and they don't believe me, if something actually does happen, they won't believe you calling again," I said.

"Whatever," Speed said. He walked into the kitchen and I heard him open the refrigerator as I dialed Tommy's number.

"No I cannot come and pull you out of school, Jude," Tommy said when he answered.

"We've got way bigger issues Tommy," I said.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. I took a deep breath and told him the story, leaving out nothing.

"This is too crazy for you to have made that up," Tommy said. I smiled. At least he believed me.

"I'm glad you believe me. So what do you want me to do? I'm scared that the cops will think I'm lying," I said.

"Yeah, they might. Look I'm gonna call Darius and have him find you a bodyguard," Tommy said.

"Tom!" I exclaimed. If there was one thing that made me feel like a "normal" person, it was the fact that I didn't have to have a bodyguard.

"Jude, I don't care what you wanna feel like. This is a matter of your safety. We're getting you a bodyguard, this one may be temporary, until we find you one that you actually like, but you're getting one. Where's Speed?" Tommy asked.

"In the kitchen, getting food," I said. I noticed I didn't hear him moving around in there anymore.

"Well I want to talk to him so give him the phone," Tommy said. I walked towards the kitchen and looked around for Speed. When I didn't see him, I started to worry.

"Tommy, he's not in here," I said.

"What? Jude, are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"His jacket is on the floor and his food is on the table, half-eaten. He's not in here," I said. I started pacing. If they had somehow gotten in and taken him, I was next.

"Jude, stay on the phone with me. I want you to grab a knife, something that is big," Tommy said.

"A butcher?" I asked, grabbing it.

"Yes. Now I want you to look in all the room's of your house and if you see someone, someone who's not Speed, use the knife," Tommy said.

"Okay," I said. I didn't know if I had the mentality to use a knife on someone. But if it meant finding Speed, then I would.

I looked in every room slowly; half hoping Speed was in there.

"Tommy, I've looked everywhere. What if they took him," I asked.

"They took who? Geez Jude, what's with the knife?" Speed asked.

"Vin! Don't do that! I thought someone took you," I said. I lowered the knife and hugged him.

"Oh, the Mexican we ate last night just decided to come out," Speed said. I rolled my eyes and told Tommy the news.

"Okay. Well for now, just stay away from windows, I'm calling D. If anything happens, tell me," Tommy said.

"Alright. Thanks. And if you or Darius call the cops, let me know. So I won't be confused," I said.

"Okay. Be safe Jude. And call me if anything happens," Tommy said, hanging up.

"So what did Quincy say?" Speed asked.

"He's sending over a bodyguard to guard my body," I said, making him smile.

"Alright. You wanna help me finish my food?" Speed asked.

"Okay," I said. I put the knife on the counter and sat at the table with him to help him finish his food.

"Jude, have I ever told you that you look adorable when you're eating?" Speed said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Speed always noticed the little, unimportant things about me, and felt the need to tell me them.

"Nope, you never told me that. But thanks," I said, kissing him on the cheek. The doorbell rang so we got up to answer it.

"Who is it?" I asked, looking through the peephole.

"I'm here to guard Jude Harrison. Is this the right house?" a man said.

"Oh yeah, I was told you were coming," I said, opening the door.

"Jude no!" Speed exclaimed. As soon as I unlocked the door, the man grabbed me and carried me over his shoulder. I was taken to a white van and thrown inside of it.

"You thought you could escape us? Well this time, we're taking you straight to the boss, and we don't care if you get hurt or not," the man said, closing the door.

I looked out the window and saw Speed peaking out of the door.

I dug around in the pockets of my hoodie, praying that I put my phone in there after my conversation with Tommy. Not only did I have my phone, I had something else in there too, along with a text message from Speed.

"Use it wisely," it said. I smiled. If there was one bit of information Speed retained from Ms. Huber's 2nd grade class, it was always be prepared. He knew I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

**W00t. And now its time to go end some stories. :( Reviews!**


	5. Hour 4

**Alright, next hour!**

_Hour 4_

I knew that they weren't taking me anywhere nice. I could tell by the highways they were taking that we were going pretty far. The first thing I did after I read Speed's message was put my phone on silent and text message Tommy.

He was more than impressed with Speed's quick thinking and told me to wait for the moment where it would be best to attack. And to tell him where I was, if I could figure it out from looking out the window.

So far, the plan was going good. Every time I noticed something that looked familiar, I sent a message to Tommy. And I was more than ready to use what Speed gave me, as soon as I had a chance.

_Tommy, we're stuck in traffic_

_**Alright, now's your chance. Most vans today are made so they can open from the inside, for situations like this. **_

_You want me to get out and run?_

_**Slash the tires first.**_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Speed's pocketknife. He's had it since he was ten, and he slipped it in my pocket when we got back to my house, just in case. I kissed it and took a deep breath. This could either go horribly wrong, or incredibly good.

Thankfully, Tommy was right about the vans being able to open from the inside. The bad news was, as soon as it opened, it set off a loud alarm, letting them know that I was escaping.

"Shit," I cursed. I kicked open the door and jumped out of the van, thankful that traffic heavy and that it was barely moving. I slashed the back tires and saw two men come out of the van. I had to somehow get through all of cars, and make it somewhere where I can call Tommy.

I started running as fast as I could. I saw some people pull out their cell phones and I assume they were calling the police to tell them what was happening.

I ducked behind a large truck and ran the opposite direction. I guess they assumed I was staying low to the ground because they continued running in the same direction I started. I knew they couldn't be that stupid, they would eventually realize they weren't following me anymore and turn around, so I used this head start wisely.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I knew stopping to take a breather could end up fatal, but continuing to run at the pace I was going could be equally fatal. I saw a small diner, not to far from where I was and I knew that once I got there, I would be safe.

I decided that stopping for a few seconds and then sprinting the rest of the way there would be the best thing to do. When I got there, my head was spinning. I wasn't getting enough oxygen to my brain and I passed out.

I was only out for a few minutes, and when I woke up, I was lying in a booth and there were people surrounding me.

"Here, drink this water," an old woman said. I did as I was told.

"Are you okay?" a man asked. I nodded. For some reason, it wasn't easy for me to formulate words at that moment.

"Why isn't she talking?" the man asked.

I tried to say something but nothing came out. It was the strangest feeling. I waited a few more minutes before I tried to speak again, and this time, something actually came out.

"These men tried to kidnap me," I said.

"Is that who you were running from?" the old woman asked.

"Yes," I said.

"You're a smart young lady, coming here. Can we get you anything?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, some food would be wonderful," I said.

"Alright, Wesley get this girl some food," the old woman said.

"If you need anything, holler. Just call me Nan," she said.

"Alright thanks," I said.

I sat around for a bit before I remembered to text Speed. They had heard my conversation with Tommy somehow, and I didn't wanna take the chance of having them hear my conversation with Speed.

_I made it to some diner out of town. Tommy knows where I was before I jumped out._

_**Yeah I know, he's been over here with me ever since they took you. We're on our way now.**_

_No, don't come this way. Traffic's crazy, take another route or you'll never make it._

_**Yeah we will, just stay where you are, only leave if you have to. I'll see you soon.**_

I breathed a sigh of relief. If those two were coming, I knew I'd be safe.

"Here's some pancakes," Wesley said.

"Thanks," I said.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking," Wesley said.

"Jude Spiederman," I said. I didn't want them to know who I was and be treated differently.

"That's a funny last name," Wesley said.

"Yes, well we can't choose our last names can we," I said.

"It's almost like that singer, Jude Harrison," he said. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Yeah. I get told that I look like her a lot. I really don't see it though," I said.

"You know, now that you mention it, you really do look like her," Wesley said.

"She's way prettier than I am. And thanks for the pancakes. I guess I should be going now," I said, getting up. I reached in my pocket and gave him a twenty. (Are there twenty dollar bills in Canada?)

"I think you should stay here, just in case those men come back to find you," Wesley said.

"I think I can manage," I said, putting my hands back into my pocket. He was making me really uncomfortable.

"Nan's called the cops already. I'll just sit here and wait with you," Wesley said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Then I can just wait in front of here, can't I?" I asked, walking towards the front.

"I said wait back here," he said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and stabbed him with it.

"You fucking bitch!" he cursed. I couldn't believe what I had done. I just stabbed a man. My hand was covered in his blood, but I knew I had to get out of there. _He was working for them._

I made sure Nan wasn't paying attention before running out of the diner and I ran into town. I kept on running until I made my way to a railroad station. I got on that train and texted Tommy from there.

_Had to get out of there, I stabbed someone._

_**You gotta do what you gotta do. Where are you now?**_

_On a train to home. What's the closest station to you guys?_

**_Burma Station. We're like five minutes away from there._**

_I'll meet you guys there in the front. _

_**Alright Jude, see you in a bit.**_

As soon as I made it to the station, I got off of the train. I was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as I made my way to Tommy's car. Thankfully he chose something less attention grabbing than the Viper. As soon as I got inside, he drove off. Speed was sitting in the backseat with me, his arms around me like as if he were to let go, I would be gone forever.

"Where are we going?" Jude asked.

"The studio. D has cops there already. We're getting to the bottom of this," Tommy said.

"I thought I lost you again," Speed said.

"I'm not going down without a fight," I said, kissing him. We made it to the studio in once piece, and I was bombarded with questions.


	6. Hour 5

**Hour 5**

I had never been asked so many questions in my life. The police were doing all they could to get as much information as possible. The one question I wanted an answer to was simple: why would someone want to kidnap me?

Speed was being very un-Speed-like. He hadn't spoken two words to me since we got out of the car. After I was done being interrogated, I looked for him.

"We're going to need to keep an eye on you," Tommy said.

"I'm still in the studio. I'm going to find Speed, he's somewhere in here, and I haven't had a talk with him since I've been back," I said.

"Well Darius has people following you wherever you go. And you're not gonna know that they're there, so still be on your toes," Tommy said.

"Alright. And the police took Speed's pocketknife to get the DNA off of it," I said.

"Darius figured they would. So he went out and bought you this," Tommy said, handing me a towel. I opened it up and it was a butterfly knife.

"This will make the pocket knife seem like safety scissors. Be careful with it, Jude, it's very sharp," Tommy said. I walked around the studio until I heard someone playing guitar. I assumed it was Speed and I walked inside.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said.

"Vin, come here," I said, opening my arms. He put down the guitar and hugged me.

"It's okay, I'm here, and nothing's wrong with me," I said.

"I watched him take you away and throw you into the van. You have a bruise on your face, you're not okay," he said. I didn't even know I had a bruise.

"Speed, I didn't even notice. It doesn't hurt, I promise," I said. He reached up and touched my face, where I'm assuming the bruise was.

"How could someone do this to you?" he asked, kissing it. I flinched from the pain.

"I thought it didn't hurt?" he asked.

"It doesn't. Until you touched it, but it's nothing," I said.

"I just don't get how this isn't bothering you. Like you're not afraid or upset at all," he said. It was weird. I should be crying or something. I was kidnapped twice in one day, and I stabbed someone. And here I was, trying to make Speed feel better. I was completely fine.

Maybe it would just take time for me to grasp the fact that all of this just took place.

"I don't get it either. But I guess it's a good thing. Imagine how much easier it would be for them to actually keep me in one place if I was an emotional wreck," I said, smiling.

"That's not funny," he said.

"Yes it is, it is and you know it," I said, kissing his forehead.

"I think, I shouldn't leave you alone, ever," he said.

"But how would I shower?" I asked.

"We'd just have to shower, at the same time, I guess," Speed said.

"Now you're feeling better," I said, laughing.

"I'm serious. If they want you, they have to go through me," he said.

"I've never seen you serious about anything in your life," I said.

"Well that's because I haven't been your boyfriend all of my life," he said.

Five hours into this mess and it finally hits me. They took me away from him. They beat me up. They almost killed me. We hit someone with a car, I stabbed a man; I'm pretty sure they're not done.

"Have I ever told you that you're the greatest?" I asked.

"Yes, but it never gets old," Speed said.

"So, what were you singing back here?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes and I'll kiss you like there's no tomorrow. If I don't make your heart skip a beat then hate me. If I don't make you feel anything, then hate me. I just want you to feel beautiful for once in your life," Speed sang.

"Did you write that?" I asked. It was sweet.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I said, kissing him.

"Promise me something?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise that you'll wear this ring for the rest of your life," Speed said. I looked in his hand and it was my ring, the one I've had for a long time, only it was shinier and the stones looked real.

"I thought I lost it," I said.

"I took it, it was in bad shape," he said, smiling.

"You're sweet," I said. I couldn't believe how he could be like this when we were alone and be the 'master prankster' when we were around others. It was like two completely different people, but it was a perfect balance.

"Come on, let's go see what I'm able to do," I said. I grabbed his hand and we looked for Tommy.

"Thomas Quincy!" I called out.

"In here Jude," I heard him say.

"What's going on?" I asked. I opened the door to the room I heard him coming from and I saw him wiping his eyes. Not him too, I couldn't have Tommy crying over me as well as Speed.

"Group hug?" Speed asked.

"Haha, no I'm fine, I swear. It's just not a good thought, you've become like a little sister to me," Tommy said.

"Everyone's getting all worked up over me," I said.

"We care about you Jude," Tommy said.

"I know," I said.

"Hey, Jude, did they take my knife?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, sorry," I said.

"Man, I've had that thing since I was nine," he said.

"Well think of it this way, your knife saved her life, and it'll probably help find who's behind all of this," Tommy said.

"Look what I have now," I said, showing him the butterfly knife Darius gave me.

"This is a pretty sweet knife," Speed said.

"I know. I love it," I said.

"Okay, well what were you looking for me for?" Tommy asked.

"We wanted to know if we could go get some food," I said.

"Just be careful. Take my car," Tommy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Okay, we're taking your car," Speed said. I was confused. Why did we need to take a car to a place that was a five minute walking distance?

"Speed knows what he's doing. I've talked to him," Tommy whispered.

"What exactly is he doing?" I asked.

"Using any means necessary to ensure your safety and make sure those creeps don't get you again," Tommy whispered.

"Thanks," I said. I wasn't sure about what Tommy had in his car that could protect me, but I wasn't going to go against what he said. They obviously had a plan and I wasn't going to get in the way.

_Here's Everything I've Always Meant to Say by JamisonParker. It's one of the sweetest songs I've ever heard. Everyone should go download/listen to it (the band broke up in 2005, so sadly there won't be anymore sweet songs like this)_

**Reviews! And I'm in the mood to work on that Hannah Montana/Jake Ryan fic.**


	7. Note

Note: 24 Hours is on an indefinite hiatus. I have things written for other hours of the story, but I cannot think of what to do for the next three hours of the story. I plan to get something done soon, but until then, I'm gonna focus on Something that Produces Results, and a short story, called Cardigan Weather.


	8. IMPORTANT

Sorry guys. I'm starting everything over. Its been way too long since I've updated on here, and I wouldn't even know where to begin with getting into the swing of things. I can tell you how I wanted Something that Produces Results to go, but I wouldn't be able to write it. It's taken me so long to get a computer again, and I can't bring myself to go in that direction anymore. I'm sorry. I will, however, write a new Instant Star (Juderman, of course) which, you guys should expect soon. 24 Hours, that's just cancelled. No more. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but, not so much anymore. As for If We Were A Movie, the same goes with that. I read the author's note I left, and I don't even have any clue where I was going with the rest of that. So my apologies to you all. Currently, I'm outlining a few stories.

**Instant Star**

High school Juderman, set to numerous The Academy Is… songs.

Post season 4 Juderman

Possible continuation of Cardigan Weather and/or Kismet

I've reread those stories, and I've got so many things running through my head as to what I can do with them.

**Camp Rock**

A Shane/Mitchie fic. It was originally a Demi/Joe posted on Camp Rock Fan, but that sight doesn't exist anymore. I'll just have to rework it.

**Hannah Montana**

I'm all for the Miley/Joe shipping right now. I had something written, but I can't find that notebook. It sucks, because it was wonderful, called Even Fairytale Characters Would Be Jealous. I'll try to figure that out. I've also got an idea about after Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas, and Mr. Jonas, the boys want Robbie to do their whole album. But its been done down into the ground, so I'll have to figure out how to put my little spin on it. And if that doesn't work out, then a HM/J.O.N.A.S. crossover (I know it doesn't exist yet), but the shows have the same premise, its not possible to keep the Lucas Brothers away from Hannah Montana.

So we'll see. Expect something before Thanksgiving. And if you really like one of these ideas, let me know, I'll get to working on them quickly. Until then, sorry I couldn't finish these stories. Oh and message me if you want to know how Something That Produces Results would've ended.


End file.
